Mystery Mayhem
Mystery Mayhem is the sixth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo's New Show. Premise Shaggy has a dream. Synopsis Scooby and the gang are getting calls from all over Coolsville to solve mysteries. Shaggy get's tired and falls a sleep. In his dream the gang, along with Scooby Dum, heads to Great Skull Island to meet Daphne's friend Lisa, who is about to inherit her family's hotel. Before they arrive, Velma notes that Skull Island is rumored to be home to vampires. As soon as they arrive, the ferry captain asked them to take a box to the hotel for one of the guests. As Shaggy and Fred carry it, they drop it, revealing the package to be a coffin. Scooby Dum opens it and a bat flies out. They arrive at the hotel, and give the coffin to Mr. Dracul, who needed it for an undertaker's convention. They meet Lisa and her uncle, Leon, and decide to turn in for the night. While they sleep, Daphne awakens and sees a vampire standing in front of her bed. She calls for help and everyone arrives causing the vampire to flee. They begin searching for clues, when Scooby Dum discovers a ventilating duct, explaining how the vampire got into the room. Shaggy, Scooby, and Dum crawl inside to search, while Fred, Velma and Daphne tell Lisa what has been going on. The phone then rings, and Daphne answers it, hearing only a high pitched bell. Meanwhile, Shaggy, Scooby and Dum search the room, and the vampire then appears and begins to chase them. After escaping, the gang reunites and discovers a dog whistle on the floor, a clue. Uncle Leon then arrives and reveals to Lisa that her grandfather was actually a vampire, who was determined to turn Lisa into one. The gang begins to split up and look for clues. Shaggy, Scooby and Dum stay to guard Lisa, who answers the phone, hears the high pitched bell, and turns into a vampire. She begins to chase them along with the vampire, who Shaggy has now dubbed "Gramp the Vamp". They escape and find Fred, Velma and Daphne, who have found a paper titled "Exo 6 Desmo". Shaggy and the Scoobys then see Gramp the Vamp lead Lisa into a coffin. They inform Fred and the girls about the situation and Velma smacks Lisa's face a few times. This causes Lisa to wake up, and she doesn't remember what happened after the bell rang. They then devise a scheme to trap Gramp the Vamp. They succeed (but not in the way they intended), and the vampire turns out to be Uncle Leon. His motive was to get the inheritance of the hotel away from Lisa. He made up the story of Lisa's grandfather being a vampire, and somehow unknowingly hypnotized her, with the bell being a post-hypnotic trigger that would make her think she was a vampire. That way, she would be put away and would give him the hotel. The paper found by the gang was an order from Uncle Leon to "Exo", the local exotic petshop on the mainland, for 6 "desmo", vampire bats (whose Latin family name is Desmodontidae). He used the silent whistle to call the bats. Cast and Characters Villains *Vampire Suspects Culprits Locations *Locations in Vampire Bats and Scardy Cats. Notes/trivia *This episode is a remake of Vampire Bats and Scardy Cats. Category:Decca03's Stuff